Second Chances
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: Everyone killed by Voldemort has been revived. Harry has his parents. Old grudges are forgiven. Old rivalries are buried. What about an old love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! It's been so long. Just to update you a little.. I deleted this story and a few others because I had lost interest in writing. For a long time I did not even enjoy the fandoms. But I am reloading these stories because I am back and want to continue. I am going to edit everything because who knows whats wrong. Just last week I started the Harry Potter series with book one. I am about to being the third book now but I have read the first 6 and part of Deathly Hallows. Which is why I started over, I was so far behind in reading that I could not get all my facts straight. So where better to get them than the beginning? So please tell me if I made any mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was merely hours since Voldemort had vanished from the world completely. Everyone who had been killed by him and his followers had come back to the world of the living. Professor Dumbledore cast a spell on Voldemort's magic, so anyone killed by either him or anyone with a Dark Mark, which had been placed with his magic, that from his time of death to 30 years past all would come back.

Harry was elated to know that everyone that had died because of him had returned; his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Fred, Professor Dumbledore, and even Professor Snape. It was hard to imagine that the man had the power to love inside him. Especially someone like his very own mother, but it did make sense now.

Harry looked all over the place but could not see either of his oldest and newest favorite Professor's. He knew they had to be back, where they were was another thing all together. Every time he wanted to find them he couldn't, yet when he wanted to avoid them, they were everywhere he went.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she dragged Ron over to Harry to give him a hug and congratulate him on the return of his family.

"Ron got his brother back too you know." Harry commented.

"Yeah I did. It would have been hard to laugh at his jokes knowing it was only half of the brains there." Ron laughed as he looked toward his big happy family.

"Professor Dumbledore!" a young 3rd year Ravenclaw yelled out as the mighty wizard stepped into the middle of the rubble to make an announcement it seemed.

"Where did he come from? He was in the ground."

"Ron!" Hermione smacked Ron on the back of the head for that one.

Harry laughed as his best friends who coincidentally were in love now. It was great to see the normal banter, finally knowing that things were going to be better from here on out.

"Everyone! I have many things to say!" Albus yelled, using his wand as a microphone. Professor McGonagall was standing at his side, the very stern woman they all knew had been reduced to tears at seeing her old and dear friend return.

"As I am sure you all know, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has finally been vanquished for good," everyone cheered at this, "and we must all thank Mr. Harry Potter for this achievement."

Dumbledore pointed in Harry's direction. The cheering got louder, then died down, then got louder than ever. The trio looked all over the place to see what was going on, only to find that Professor Severus Snape had joined Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"He's still alive!" Ron yelled along with the rest of the students. Everyone had heard Snape's story from Harry explaining the whole story after it was all over, everyone had forgiven him and his behavior and actually begun to like him. Somewhat.

"Snivellus? Why is everyone happy about him showing up?" Sirius Black could be heard making a comment.

Harry looked back at him; he was standing next to Remus, Tonks, his father James, and his mother Lily. Lily looked very intently over at Severus, knowing their past history, Harry wasn't surprised.

"He was one of the major factors in this victory, Sirius; he deserves recognition, probably just as much as Harry does." Remus always was the one who always though sensibly.

"Now I am please to say that all the victims of Voldemort, have returned. For their death's were not in vain, and I believe everyone should have a full chance at life. Now I believe that there is a feast waiting on us in the great hall and thanks to the magic of the school itself, the hall is perfect condition for our fellowship. Let us congregate there and eat and then I have more news to share once we have our fill."

"Well lets go, I'm starved." Ron stated as if it was a new thing to him.

"You're always hungry Ronald." Hermione stated while silently laughing.

"We agree." A voice echoed, which turned out to be the Weasley twins. The four walked off and was joined by the rest of the red-haired family.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around to see the smiling face of his mother.

"I would like to join you, if that's alright." Lily said making her discomfort known. Though he was her son, she knew him not.

"I would love it, Mum." He wanted to know everything about her, he was always told of his father, no one spoke of his mother.

"What about dad and the others?" Harry asked looking around for them.

"The 'Marauders' want to catch up. And Tonks wants to get to know her husband's friends." Lily pointed to where they were and he saw that they were laughing and having a good ole time, like no time had passed.

Harry looked at his mum as they entered the great hall. He saw her look toward the staff table, to the friend she had lost all due to man who was now dead.

"Will you speak to him? Professor Snape I mean." Harry asked as he looked for several read heads and a bushy brunette.

"I..I hope I get the chance. He deserves to be forgiven, I should have done that years ago." She looked at the ground when she saw him glance her way.

"I agree with you. And I hope you do." Harry looked at his Potions Master and nodded and received one back.

"Harry come on and sit, we have to hear what Dumbledore says before we can eat." Ron grumbled out, quite disappointed that his stomach was still empty.

"Oh it is so good to see you again, Lily." Mrs. Weasley said as the pair sat.

"Oh, Molly! It's good to see you as well. I hope I will be able to taste your home cooked food soon. It always was my favorite place to eat, you know."Lily was looking forward to seeing her friends and spending time with her son now that the Dark Lord was gone.

"I do hope I'm invited then, right?" James came over to kiss his wife and tousled his sons hair.

"Of course you will James dear," Molly said smiling at the lot, "All of you are!"

"Why thank you Molly," Sirius sat next to James "You do remember that James' favorite was Brussel sprouts and Remus' was turnip soup?"

A double 'Padfoot!' could be heard along with laughter, a joyful sound and beautiful to all those who had been affected by the war.

* * *

So what do you think? I changed the ending quite a bit. Hope you all like it, I am a bit more knowldgeable about all of it now hopefully.

Let me know how I did!

P.S. I honestly don't know if Turnip soup exist. but let's just pretend!


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing on with the story!

* * *

Lily looked at Dumbledore as he stood to make his announcement. Glancing to his right at Severus, she had high hopes to make things right with him. She still felt a little responsible for him becoming a death eater.

"I hope everyone is ready for a good feast as well as a goods night rest. I know I will." The whole hall sounded in laughter.

"Now as you all know," He continued on, "That the school had been under Voldemorts control, so therefore the grades are not as expected. So in response, this September this year will be repeated, meaning if you were a 2nd year this year, you will be a 2nd year next year, so to insure that the curriculum can be corrected for your future. So I'm sorry to say professor's, we will have an abnormally large first year class."

There were sounds of cheering and groaning from many of the students. Harry, Ron Hermione, Neville, Ginny and many others were excited at this, meaning they could have at least one normal year at Hogwarts. Lily was pleased as well, knowing she can send her son to his last year at school.

Dumbledore still had more to say, "As for the staff, there are some changes and then there are not changes in the staff. Our caretaker is as always Mr. Argus Filch. Gamekeeper, Keeper of the Keys, and Care of Magical Creatures Professor will remain to be Rebeus Hagrid. Madam Hooch will be our Flying Instructor. Mr. Binns as Professor of History of Magic. Miss Sinistra as Professor of Astronomy. Miss Sibyll Trelawney as Professor of Divination. Mr. Remus Lupin as Defense Against Dark Arts Professor. Mr. Filius Flitwick as Charms Professor and Head of the Ravenclaw House. Miss Pomona Sprout as Herbology Professor and Head of the Hufflepuff House. Mr. Severus Snape as our Potions Master and Head of the Slytherin House. And finally Miss Minerva McGonagall as Transfiguration Professor, Head of the Gryffindor House and my Deputy Headmistress."

Professor McGonagall stood and said, "And as reining Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

The entire Great Hall stood and clapped for the Headmaster they all know and loved.

Ron leaned over to Harry, "What about Slughorn?"

"D'know." Harry just shrugged.

McGonagall sat as Dumbledore said "For those who don't know, Professor Horace Slughorn has decided to return to his retirement. As the events of the past two years have been a bit much for an old man's gentle heart." Again the hall was filled with laughs as Slughorn looked offended being called 'old' by a man who was over 100, yet laughed anyway.

"Oh." Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's expression.

Lily was laughing and enjoying herself, feeling much like a teenager again sitting at the Gryffindor table listening to Dumbledore make fun of the other teachers in good natured banter. She looked again to the Headmasters right at an old friend and saw him leaning forward speaking to McGonagall, laughing, as if they were planning something.

"Now I believe we have some very hungry people sitting here. Let the feast begin." Just as he finished the food popped on the plates.

The mumbles of hundreds of people talking at once and the clinking of glasses and forks could be heard all at once as everyone began eating.

"Remus. Remus? REMUS!" Tonks could be heard trying to get her husband's attention from just a few seats down the table.

Remus' face was stuck in a state of shock at being named DADA teacher once again. Neither James nor Tonks could get him to come out of it.

"I know," Sirius said as he stood with his water goblet and went to stand behind his friend, "WAKE UP MOONY!" He cried as he poured the water onto Remus' head. Everyone near them laughed as Remus jumped up and grabbed Sirius by his collar.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Remus' face turned red as he sat down.

Tonks kissed his cheek, "I think it's brilliant. You, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. How wonderfully! Oh and I can't wait to see little Teddy's face when he hears his dada is a teacher!"

Remus smiled to his young wife also reeling in the fact that his son will grow up with both parents, and he won't have to worry about being an outcast like his father. More like a klutz like his mother.

"We can wonder about the how and why later," Lily said to get everyone quiet, "let us just enjoy being alive and together for the moment."

Everyone smiled and began to eat and talk again. Lily looked around at her friends, their children, and her own son and knew exactly how blessed she really was.

A dark haired, dark eyed man seated at the head table was thinking the exact same thing as he looked her way.

* * *

3/11/12: I edited it so it would make more sense. And thanks to the reviewer who said little Teddy was a metamorphagus (sp?) like his mum instead of a werewolf! =) you're most kind!

5/10/13 - once again was edited :)

Reviews = happy Smile!


	3. Chapter 3

Let's get on with it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Albus looked to his left and right as he sat down to eat and saw two people he trusted for all he was worth. Minerva always did her best whilst in his absence. Doing everything she could for Hogwarts. Severus never betrayed him. He could not ask for a better staff, or better friends.

"Filius have you tried these mashed potatoes? They're heavenly!" could be heard down the table from Madam Hooch.

"Oh goodness, it feels as if nothing has changed!" Minerva gladly began to enjoy her food as Severus leaned forward.

"Oh trust me Minerva, things have changed for the better, especially since next year will be your last with your prized seeker."

"Is that a challenge I hear Severus?" It did in fact seem as if things returned to normal in Albus' view. His two most trusted friends always bickered like this, especially about Quidditch. It never got old.

Just as he turned to his food a loud _Moony! _was heard. Albus looked to the Gryffindor table and saw Remus jump and try to hex his friend. Albus just smiled and thought to himself _to be young._

"When are you going to explain the circumstances to Lupin as well as the rest of us?" Severus asked as he watched the scene take place.

"Tonight after we have eaten. The students are leaving tomorrow at noon and will return in September. I expect that the Weasleys, Miss Granger, the Potters, as well as Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Tonks are going to stay for a bit longer. Merely because most of them have no place to return, ah, well, except for Grimmauld Place. I am unsure if Sirius will return there or simply leave it to ruin." Albus said as he dug into his favorite part of the meal, dessert.

"Oh, goodie." Severus apparently was still not on speaking terms with the Marauders.

"Severus, you will be working with Remus more closely now. You will also be his permanent substitute for when he is unable, you are more than qualified."

"Alright, it doesn't mean I have to like it you know." Severus lifted an eyebrow as he saw James, Remus, and Sirius break out in song.

"I know quite well, my boy." Albus smiled his way as he started to hum the tune that the men aforementioned were singing.

* * *

Severus looked at the headmaster and smirked. No one understood him really, had so many quirks, and so little time to process them before he became your boss.

Severus looked again to the Gryffindor table and smiled as he saw her smiling as she looked at her son. He may not be able to with her the way he wants to be, but she was alive, that enough in itself for him.

His smile turned to a grimace as he thought about whom she would be living with again. The old anger and longing came back to the pit of his stomach. A wound that would never heal. He looked toward his plate and began to feel as he did when he first realized that his one and only love and head torturer were in a loving and committed relationship. Unworthy. Unwanted. Unloved. He would never show his displeasure. He couldn't. He would never show weakness to James ever again, even though years and years had passed and the war was finally over. He would never give him that pleasure of being a bully again. But he would also never stop loving Lily. Never. She may never return his feelings, but he cared not. She was the only person for him, even though he would never get her.

He had to remind himself to speak to Harry about the pensive memories..

All of a sudden his plate became empty. He looked up saw Albus stand up to say another speech.

"Tomorrow, students, you will be loading the train to return to your homes. Letters will be sent this evening to your parents to inform them. You will all return to the school in September as I have already explained. You will receive your letters this summer as per usual. Now, if you would all return to your dorms. Pack your trunks. And the train will depart at noon. You are all dismissed. Professor Lupin and friends, I would like to see you in my office in a moment," and quietly Professor Dumbledore said, "you two come as well." Then he gestured to Minerva and himself.

Severus stood and turned to the door behind the table when he realized that Lily was going to be in this meeting he was going to.

_Oh lovely_. As much as he wanted to see her up close, he was not ready to be confronted by the rest of them.

Walking beside Molly, Lily was getting butterflies. Seeing Severus up close was only a few more corridors away. She wanted to talk to him alone. Ask him so many questions and apologize for just as much.

They rounded the corner and saw the gargoyle statue.

"Well, who knows the password?" Sirius asked to all present.

"Hmm… Sherbet Lemon!" James yelled and nothing happened.

"I tried." He turned around to Remus and shrugged.

"Please?" Ron went up to the statue. The statue blew steam from his stone nostrils in response.

"Hey! Come on you, let us in!" Sirius went and stood by Ron and started knocking on the statues head. All the children, along with Arthur, James, Tonks, and Remus laughed at his attempt. Lily just shook her head.

"Sirius! Behave yourself!" Molly smacked all her boys for laughing.

"Oh move, Black."

Everyone turned and saw Severus Snape heading toward them. His robes billowing around him making him look like a bat as usual.

"You know the password?" Sirius didn't believe him.

"Of course I know the password, Black, it has been my office for the last eight months so I think I would know it." Severus brushed passed the now pissed off Sirius Black.

"Aconite."

The Gargoyle statue moved and Severus made his way up the stair case, soon followed by the group, who all but Harry thought the password odd. He remembered his very first potion lesson with the man.

Once they were inside the room with the many paintings of the previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts they saw Albus and Minerva already waiting for them. Lily watched as Severus went and stood on the right of Dumbledore as Minerva was on his left.

"Thank you, Severus." Severus nodded to Albus.

"Please all," Albus turned to the large group, "have a seat."

Chairs appeared behind them in an instant. They all sat and tea was passed around and finally after Minerva reprimanding Albus for wanting to get more of his Lemon Drops he finally began to speak. Lily thought the scene looked as if it had been done many times before. She giggled in response.

"Thank you all for coming. Remus I am pretty sure you would like to know how you will be teaching, correct?"

Remus replied, "Yes, I would. How are parents going to react to this?"

"If a parent does not wish their child to be taught by a werewolf they can send said child elsewhere." Minerva smiled at Remus who was aw struck.

"Really. Well then, what about the Governors? How did they come to this?" Remus looked at Albus for an answer.

"I have spoken to the governors, and since they are no longer being influenced by Lucius Malfoy they have no need to reject any offer of mine. They say as long as you allow Professor Snape to brew your Wolfsbane potion every month and your condition stay under control they want you as a teacher. Seeing as you are the only man who can take this job and do it well." Albus smiled over his half-moon glasses.

"What about Severus? Why can he not teach the class? After all he is a master of the arts more than I." Remus asked merely curious.

"I have no desire to teach it." Severus intervened before Albus could make him look like a hero about it. Lily thought he looked extremely handsome sitting in a very important seat of the Hogwarts staff. She wondered why she never noticed it before.

"No desire for it? But you did for so long. Why not now?" Remus continued.

"I did want the job, because, like Albus, I believed the Dark Lord vanquished, not dead. While in truth I did enjoy the arts in my youth, I've had enough taste of it for a lifetime. If he was going to return I wanted the students ready for him. In his eyes it would be as if I was doing Dumbledore's bidding and yet satisfying my own need for the arts until his return. I enjoy Potions more and want to continue experimenting and brewing for the school. It is my true passion. And I sell some potions on the side and it was quite hard to brew potions when I didn't have access to a lab." He turned to Albus who was in the middle of twiddling his thumbs. Obviously that had been another dispute among the people in front of them, Lily presumed.

"I see. But what about my family? Tonks and Teddy? I can't just leave them. Teddy is only a few months old." Remus asked as he reached over and grabbed his wife's hand.

"I know Remus. I thought of this. I already have a home being built for you. Here on the castle grounds. Not far from the Quidditch pitch. There will be a direct floo access from your office and I am also thinking of a secret passage way from your home to the Shrieking Shack. That way, just as you were in school, you can hide there on your transformations, if you would like." Albus answered smiling at the interlaced hands.

"Thank you Professor. I really don't know how to thank you enough. And you as well Severus, for brewing the Wolfsbane. Just tell me how much I need to pay you a month, as well as how much I already owe you.."

"It's free of charge."

"Free of.. Severus I can't ask that. Wolfsbane is incredible difficult to make not to mention the ingredients are very expensive. I can't ask you to give it to me free." Remus continued on but it was just a bunch of gibberish to Lily.

"I can as a matter of fact, I can. Albus, care to explain."

"Certainly. Remus, the governors would like me to apologize to you for them for your status does not allow much freedom, so in a helpful manner, they asked Professor Snape to create the potion for you for free and teach your classes while you are unable as long as you promise to only leave when you want to. Not by force like a few years ago." Albus looked pleased by this.

"If you are sure." Remus looked at Tonks as she squeezed his hand and smiled.

"It's a great opportunity Moony! Think of all the pranks..I mean life lessons you can teach the kids." Sirius said looking between McGonagall and Snape, hoping he wouldn't be cursed.

"You could also teach them not to be scared of werewolves." Lily spoke up for the first time that evening.

She saw Severus' eyes jump to her the moment she spoke.

"Yes, a wonderful idea, "Minerva added, "Maybe one day if they are ever in the Ministry they could create laws to protect werewolves instead of harm them."

"I agree." Albus lifted his cup and Severus nodded in agreement as well.

"Alright." Remus stood, "I thank you for this Albus, and I will not fail you. And many thanks for you to accommodate my family. It means the world to me." He bowed to his former teacher turned boss and friend.

"No need for such formalities Remus, but you are quite welcome." Albus continued to smile and then said, "It is getting late. I hope you all get good rest. Adults, I asked Filius to make a classroom into a makeshift dorm for you to all stay in, near the Gryffindor tower. Tomorrow we can speak about where you are all going to go. But as for now, I think it best if we went to bed." Albus stood followed by Minerva and Severus.

"Of course, Albus," James said who looked like he had just woken from a nap, "We'll see you in the Great Hall for breakfast. Let's go everyone."

All the kids started to make a run for their dorm followed by Fred and George who were going to sleep in the common room. Molly and Arthur walked hand in hand watching their children and just thanking God they still had them all. Remus and Tonks, also hand in hand, were enjoying their time together, knowing their lives were only going to get better seeing as they were both alive, Remus was going to have a steady job, and they had a healthy, safe, beautiful baby boy waiting for them. James and Sirius were walking behind them, both happy for their friend to finally have found someone to accept him completely even in his condition. They were also looking forward to being able to help raise little Teddy into a Marauder. Lily was walking alone behind them all. Until she heard a cough behind her.

Lily turned around and saw a man in all back. Her ex-best friend.

"Lily. It's..good to see you again." Severus said shaking a bit. He must have been as nervous as she was.

"Severu..Sev. It's good to see you too." She didn't want to be a stranger. She wanted her friend back.

Severus was surprised she called him by the nickname she gave him so long ago. But it made him happy to hear it.

"I know it's late so I won't keep you. But I was wondering if you would like to take a walk by the Black Lake tomorrow with me. For old time's sake?" Severus asked timidly. He felt like a giddy school boy.

"Of course, I would love too. Make up for lost time." She smiled up at him, finally noticing that he had definitely out grown her.

He smiled too. He made to go around her to head to his own chamber when she stopped him by holding out her arms, waiting for a hug. He was stunned for a moment, not expecting this in a million years. But he complied. He put his arms around her and she did around him. He remembered the last time he held her was the night that she had died by Voldemort's hand. She was cold that night. But now she was warm and hugging him back.

Maybe he had a chance to redeem himself in hers eyes. If he couldn't have her all, he wanted what he could get.

* * *

3/11/12: changed this one too. And I just re read the beginning about the prank McGonagall and Snape are going to do to Hooch… its so cheesy! And quite pathetic… Funny nonetheless. So I changed it a bit. No more teddy werewolf. I started the 6th book so maybe I can finish it and the 7th and get ALL my facts straight! I hope to have another chapter up soon!

5/10/13: Once again updated. Hope it's better. i do hope to try and update a new chapter, maybe in the next week or so, gotta work 7 days straight starting sunday.. yuck! let me know what you think!

Reviews = Happy Smile! :)


End file.
